Saturdays at Sainsbury's
by TangerineFields
Summary: Sirius stumbles into declaring his love for Remus in the most unromantic way possible. He never claimed to be an expert. RemusxSirius


**A/N:** Ah more fluff. Declarations of love aren't Sirius' forte but after five years, he realises that he's probably left telling Remus long enough.

**Disclaimer:** Remus and Sirius are the property of the wonderful J. K. Rowling. Sainsbury's belongs to J. Sainsbury, whoever he might have been. Freezable cherry pies belong to Auntie Bessy, and she does make good ones :)

**Saturdays At Sainbury's**

Despite the pouring rain and his raincoat's complete failure to live up to its name (unless by rain coat they meant a coat with the ability to suffuse itself with vast quantities of water and thus get the wearer totally drenched, but he seriously doubted that), Sirius was beaming as he manoeuvred a week's worth of shopping through their tiny front door. He hummed happily to himself as he stepped into the kitchen and dumped it all in one huge, soggy pile on the table.

"Oh gods, what is it?" Remus was sorting through the post, and turned around to see Sirius grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," Sirius grinned. "I'm just feeling particularly brilliant today. And I think you ought to know."

Remus raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Did you flirt with the checkout lady and get us a few tins free, because you should know by now that as well as making me very jealous, that's technically extortion."

"Nope," Sirius smirked. "Even though the knowledge that I can make you jealous," he said, as he caught a tin of beans about to slide off the table. "Does make me happy, I didn't."

Remus frowned. "Did you hide another bag in a bag?"

"Nope." Sirius spun on his heel and slid across the lino to knock a box of cereal into place. "This would be better with roller skates."

Remus hastily swiped the eggs off the table. "No," he said. "No it wouldn't."

"Oh but it would," Sirius winked as he swiped the peanut butter. "You still haven't worked it out," he said as he plunged his fingers into the jar and bounced up onto the work surface, water dripping steadily from his mane of hair into the various mugs waiting for someone to take a turn with the marigolds.

"Sirius!" Remus glowered at him. "That's disgusting. And get off the cupboards!"

Sirius swung his legs happily. "Nope," he giggled, sucking on his middle finger. "Come on, Remmy," he laughed. "Guess!"

"You're such a child," Remus sighed, as he pushed a loaf into the empty bread bin. "I don't know, you rode the trolley all the way down Selman's Hill?"

Sirius stopped kicking the cupboard. "Dammit!" He groaned. "That's so much better than mine! No fair, Lupin!"

"Well," Remus grinned triumphantly. "You asked me to guess."

Sirius sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. "Damn you," he muttered. "You've spoilt it now."

Remus opened the fridge and started rearranging the vegetable tray. "All of this is never going to fit in here." He picked up an aubergine and inspected it suspiciously. "What were you planning on doing with this?"

Sirius shrugged, picking peanut butter out from under his nails. "I thought green was your colour," he said, and smirked.

Remus glared at him. "That, Padders, is a criminal waste of good money."

"You won't be saying that tonight, Moons." He winked, and jumped down off the cupboards and came to stand before Remus, shifting the vegetables around in the draw until he'd made a perfect, aubergine shaped space. "See," he smiled, his breath warm against Remus' neck, "Told you I was feeling brilliant today."

"Hmmm," Remus murmured, leaning back against Sirius. "You did, but you've still neglected to tell me what heinous crime you committed to make you feel so wonderful."

"No crime, Rem," Sirius grinned. "Shall we close the fridge, my fingers are bloody freezing."

Remus snorted. "No, you can tell me now– it'll hurry you up."

Sirius huffed. "I, er," he desperately wanted to scratch his neck but his hands were divided between Remus and the fridge, and neither seemed willing to release them. "I've realised that I love you."

Remus turned in his arms and stared at him. "Five years, it's taken and you realise in Sainsbury's?" He sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Because I love you?"

"And it takes a trip to the supermarket for you to accept it," Remus smiled, and then frowned.

"What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly, temporarily forgetting his frozen fingers. "I'm sorry, Rem, I know that wasn't particularly romantic but I tell you, I feel fucking fantastic-"

Remus cut him off. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"Well yeah," Sirius shrugged. "Give me chance, Rem, I've only just realised that I-" he coughed. "Well that I do, you know, love you."

Remus smiled, sighed, shook his head. Thought of the years he'd spent longing to hear Sirius say that, years spent wondering if just knowing Sirius _wanted_ him was enough. And here it was, that magic moment said, in a way only Sirius could, between the fridge and his lover's gently thudding heart while the cherry pie for the freezer thawed softly on the kitchen table.

"Would you mind terribly," Remus murmured, "If we forgo the aubergine and instead we take this upstairs so you can," he smiled as innocently as a painted angel, "convince me more thoroughly that you really have realised you love me?"

"I do love you," Sirius said, and ran the words through his head and grinned. "I do love you and so yes I-" He stopped. "Fuck, Remmy, I honestly can't feel my fingers."

Remus pushed Sirius away from the open fridge, his fingers ghosting over the goose bumps that had risen up along Sirius' arms and slammed it shut. "You're such a nutcase," He murmured and leant over and kissed him fiercely. Sirius groaned as Remus' tongue wormed its way between his lips, and then in the grip of what would, he was sure, go down in history as a moment of legendary self control, pushed him gently away.  
>"Upstairs," he murmured. "Because I just told you I love you in the most bloody unromantic way possible but I'm damned if all I'm gonna get for it is a fuck over the kitchen table."<p> 


End file.
